Tony Amonte
| birth_place = Hingham, MA, US | draft = 68th overall | draft_year = 1988 | draft_team = New York Rangers | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2008 }} Anthony Lewis "Tony" Amonte (born August 2, 1970) is an American retired professional ice hockey player. He played right wing for the New York Rangers, Chicago Blackhawks, Phoenix Coyotes, Philadelphia Flyers and the Calgary Flames, all of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Drafted 68th overall in the 1988 NHL Entry Draft by the New York Rangers, Amonte is best known for his time as a scoring star with the Chicago Blackhawks and for representing the United States in international play. Amonte made his debut in the 1991 playoffs. He impressed as a rookie, scoring over 30 goals and placing 3rd in the balloting for the Calder Trophy. He played three seasons with the Rangers, scoring 84 goals, before being traded to the Chicago Blackhawks with seven games to go in the 1993–94 season, the year the Rangers went on to win the Stanley Cup. He gained stardom in Chicago, scoring at least 30 goals five times and at least 40 three times, including having a 5-season long streak where he did not miss a single game. He began the 2002–03 season with the Phoenix Coyotes and was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers near the end of the season. Amonte signed with the Calgary Flames as a free agent on August 2, 2005 and scored his 400th NHL goal for the Flames on December 10, 2005 against the Ottawa Senators. He is currently ranked eleventh all-time in points amongst American-born players with 900. He announced his retirement via his personal website, On January 21, 2009, the Chicago Blackhawks celebrated Tony Amonte Heritage Night at the United Center. They awarded the first 10,000 fans with special commemorative Tony Amonte pins. Transactions *New York Rangers' 4th round draft choice in the 1988 NHL Entry Draft. *March 21, 1994 - Traded by the New York Rangers, along with Matt Oates, to the Chicago Blackhawks in exchange for Stéphane Matteau and Brian Noonan. *July 12, 2002 - Signed as a free agent with the Phoenix Coyotes. *March 10, 2003 - Traded by the Phoenix Coyotes to the Philadelphia Flyers in exchange for Guillaume Lefebvre, Atlanta's 2003 3rd round draft choice, and Phoenix's 2004 2nd round draft choice. *August 2, 2005 - Signed as a free agent with the Calgary Flames. Awards *Hockey East Second All-Star Team - 1991 *NCAA Championship All-Tournament Team - 1991 *NHL All-Rookie Team - 1992 *Played in 5 NHL All-Star Games - 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001 Career statistics International play Played for the United States in: *World Junior Championships - 1988, 1989, 1990 *World Championships - 1991, 1993 *1996 World Cup of Hockey - 1996 (gold medal) *Winter Olympic Games - 1998, 2002 (silver medal) External links * * Category:Boston University Terriers players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:1998 Olympian Category:2002 Olympian Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Born in 1970 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Retired in 2008